thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Tetramand
Tetramands (also known as Fortisapiens) are a species from the planet Khoros. Appearance Tetramands are a buff and bulky species. Tetramands have spikes on their arms, and sometimes on their heads. They have two front toes on each foot. Tetramands appear to have an additional set of smaller pectoral muscles below their primary set to help move their second set of arms. Some Tetramands have black hair which becomes grey when they are older, but most Tetramands lack hair. Younger Tetramands are skinnier than adults, and have disproportionately larger eyes and heads. Four Arms is purple, Negative Four Arms is light green, Handy Man is orange, and Dictator Agorm Hitmas is dark green. Behavior Tetramands are a warrior race. Generally speaking, they are fairly aggressive and favor violence. Because female Tetramands are traditionally stronger than males, they are in turn considered the better warriors, and due to this, if a male Tetramand manages to defeat a female Tetramand, the male becomes the female's chosen husband. As a Tetramandian custom, the bride collects four items before a wedding: "Something conquered, something bruised, something severed, and something blue." Tetramands are not very amicable towards outsiders. Tetramands are very strict in the upholding of their laws; an offender whose crime was merely jumping the turnstiles at an auto show was buried up to his neck in sand. Tetramands are not big on exceptions, even to other law enforcement officers like the Plumbers. Tetramands have a unique way to ultimately decide court cases; fight. Tetramands get to fight with their accusers in a battle arena and the winner of the Tetramand Trial of Combat wins the case. There is nothing in the rules that states that the person must stay a Tetramand. The Tetramands who were a part of Dictator Hitmas' Multi-Limb Army were lead to believe that any creature limited to four limbs was inferior to them, and thus needed to be destroyed or turned into one of the four species of the Amry. Powers *Tetramands have four very muscular arms. Due to this, Tetramands have a considerable advantage in close hand-to-hand combat. *While not really martial artists, Tetramands have developed an arsenal of specialized maneuvers that make use of their prodigious physiology, with a heavy emphasis on power blows and grappling holds, and they are able to use a variety of melee and ranged-weapons simultaneously. A favorite move is a sonic wave that is produced by smashing together all four hands concurrently. *Tetramands have dense, armor-plated skin, giving them resistance to damage and immunity to fire. *With their incredibly strong legs, a Tetramand can jump at a height of several stories. Weaknesses *If a Tetramand is infected with an Earth cold virus, they become significantly weakened in strength and agility, and they get hives under their armpits. *A Tetramand's size makes them easy targets. Notable Tetramands *Four Arms (Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand) **Handy Man (Dimension 17 equivalent of Four Amrs) *Dictator Agorm Hitmas File:A10_Four_Arms2.png|Four Arms File:Negative_Four_Arms.png|Negative Four Arms File:Handy_Man.png|Handy Man Category:Tetramand Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:The Alan 10 Adventures